


Nora's Story

by reekachuichooseyou



Series: RWBYQuest: Nora's Story [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, RWBYQuestAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reekachuichooseyou/pseuds/reekachuichooseyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a RWBYQuest story where you finally get to know what happened to Nora. Be warned, there are spoilers for RWBYQuest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Nora panted and looked up at the beast. Blood coated its large maw, some of it was hers and some belonged to its last victim. A gruesome roar brought Nora back around and she raised Magnhild. “I’m ready” she called out smiling over the pain. She rushed forward and struck the beast’s chest. It took an unsteady step backwards but regained its balance and smacked Nora with its large paw. Nora hit the wall and grunted, she pushed the rubble off of her and stood back up. Her head pounded and she just wanted to stop but this was no training exercise, she was on her own, if she wanted to make it back to Ren she had to win. Nora grabbed the handle of her hammer and lifted it up. Magnhild was crooked and would no longer shift forms.

She took a deep breath, and stepped in front of the beast looking into its eyes. She swung Magnhild into the ground and shot the last grenade propelling herself into the beast. The beast met Nora with equal force. Hammer connected with head splattering blood and claw connected with flesh and Nora blacked out.

… 

Thump thump thump. Nora shot up and gasped. the thumping continued as she looked around her room searching for the source of the noise. Realizing the thumps were not coming from her room she quickly got dressed, glancing over at her clock,it read 7am on Sunday but there was no light coming through the normally bright window.

Thump thump thump. Nora quickly shoved her scroll into her uniform pocket and rushed to check the beds. Ren and Pyrrha were sound asleep and snored softly, she stood up on her tiptoes to look into Jaune’s bed witch was empty, the sheets were still warm so he couldn't have been gone long. She made the decision to step out into the hallway, he couldn't have gone very far, I’ll find him and then wake up the others.

Thump Thump Thump The racket was becoming faster and faster, THUMP! One final blow was struck in the distance. Nora quietly opened the door and looked back at the beds one last time, I’ll be right back. She looked out into the dark hallway. “Weird, this normally was so well lit…” she said to herself. Taking a nervous step she ignored the squelching carpet, but she couldn't ignore the metallic smell of blood that hit her instantly. Nora’s eyes tried to focus on anything in the hallway but all she could make out was a large shadow that was definitely too big to be a student, or teacher for that matter.

“Heh- hello?” Nora called out to the shadow but with no response. She continued to move closer to the shadow pulling out her scroll to use the light to see. Something caught her eye to her right and she shined the scroll on the wall. It was spattered with blood and the wallpaper was shredded. She turned her attention back to the shadow but it was gone. 

‘Maybe Weiss will know what is going on, she always seems to be pretty well informed,’ Nora shined her light down the wall looking for the door that lead into team RWBY’s room. When Nora found it she instantly knew something was up, not even Ruby would forget to close the door. Not only was the door open but the name plaque had been knocked off the wall and the door was beat up. 

Nora decided to enter the room and looked around. The beds closest to the door were propped up on books and on the far side one was suspended above the other with ropes and blankets. The room was filled with the quiet sound of snores and some purring. Nora checked the beds, Yang and Blake were sleeping soundly, but on the other side of the room the bottom “bunk” was empty. Nora felt the sheets, ice cold. Whoever was sleeping here is long gone.

“Call me sir…” Yang mumbled sleeply.

Nora stiffened and held her breath, Yang rolled over and smacked her lips. After a minute Nora relaxed and returned to the question of who is missing. She reached up to steady herself as she looked into the bed. As the bed swung she caught a glimpse of red hair. So both Weiss and Jaune are missing, suspicious. 

Nora giggled to herself as she exited back to the dark hallway, but her giggles were soon stopped with ice cold fear as an ear shattering scream rang out in the distance. She pulled out her scroll to get her weapon to her but noticed that there was no signal, she would have to retrieve her precious Magnhild manually. Nora jogged down the dark hallway. 

As she jogged Nora noticed a faint shadow being cast in front of her, she turned to find the source of the light to be met with at harsh white light shining into her eyes. Nora raised her arm to deflect some of the light from her eyes and the light flickered off. With the light off Nora could make out a single silhouette.

“Who is it?” she sang out to the darkness.

“He-heya Nora…” panted a tired voice.

“Jaune,” Nora scolded, “Where have you been, you know, I was a little worried when I saw that you were gone-” Nora started to ramble off when she noticed another figure next to Jaune. “and is that Weiss?”

“Yes it is,” Weiss fired back.

“Do you know why it's so dark out?” Nora ignored the annoyed heiress and continued to fire off questions, “Whats with all the blood? Did you hear that scream?”

Weiss sighed and thought for a moment, “Yes, I don't know, and that was Jaune.”

Nora stared at Weiss searching for more elaborate answers. “Why is it dark?”

“I read somewhere that when Beacon is under serious attacks we put up a protective barrier. Nothing gets in or out. That might be why our scrolls aren't getting any signal and there doesn't seem to be any power in the building. The emergency generators are running the emergency lights in parts of the building.”

A high pitched scream broke up the conversation.

“We should get going, that sounded close.” Weiss said, she grabbed Jaune by the arm and starting running down the hallway with Nora close behind.

“If we are under attack why haven't we seen any teachers?” Nora asked Weiss.

“I don't know, but maybe the more important question we should be asking is, why is there all of this fighting on this side of the barrier?”

The hallway opened up to the armoury where two emergency bulbs flickered, lighting the banged up lockers. With the small amount of light Nora could finally see her companions. Weiss looked like she got dressed in a hurry and was wearing her own dress with her jacket turned inside out and her uniform shoes. Jaune wasn't dressed much differently with his jeans and his uniform shirt looked wrinkled. Both of them were a little bruised up but none too worse for wear.

“Let's get our stuff and go, we need to get to where that scream came from.” Weiss ordered, “Who knows we might learn about the situation.” 

Nora fumbled over the keypad to her locker, entering in her code she retrieved Magnhild loading and checking it before slamming the door shut.

“Ready!” she shouted 

“Ready” Jaune called back

A loud scream echoed around the room.

“Shit, that one was close” Weiss yelled.

Nora took off in the direction of the scream with Jaune and Weiss close behind.

They were greeted with the smell of blood and sweat. A few students were lying dead on the ground, their bodies ripped apart, smoke seemed to be rising from their corpses. The remaining two were fighting for their lives against two gigantic monsters. One was reptilian and spiked the other was hunched over bird. 

“Those don't look like any Grimm I've seen” Jaune started

One of the remaining students screamed as the bird mauled his stomach.

“Please,” shouted another student urgently, “Help us!” The student threw up his ax to block the bird’s next strike.

Nora looked at Jaune for some direction and he nodded in response. Magnihld’s handle stretched out from its slot and Nora took a catch step before launching herself at Jaune. Jaune raised his shield and Nora slammed her hammer onto its surface creating a loud clang that grabbed the attention of both creatures.

“Weiss, hurry and grab that kid.” All the familiar hesitation had left Jaune’s voice and he drew his sword ready to take on the reptilian coming his way. 

Nora took on the bird, leaping up and single handedly smashing its head into the ground, glowing orange blood spattering the surrounding surfaces. Her legs and hammer were slick with blood as she turned to look at Jaune.

Time slowed as the reptilian shot a spike at Jaune. Nora shouted and ran but she was not quick enough. The spike lodged itself into Jaune’s arm and he yelled dropping his sword. Nora reached him switched Magnhild into a grenade launcher and shoved him out of the way. Two shots were fired into the reptile’s body, it stiffened and fell backwards. A series of clicks and snaps and Magnhild was back to a hammer, Nora slammed the hammer into the ground and rushed to Jaune’s side.

“Weiss!” she cried her hands running over Jaune’s arm. Weiss ran over, her skirt and sleeves soaked with blood. “What do I do?” the urgency was evident in her voice.

Weiss looked at the wounded, “It doesn't look to be too deep,” she started “Jaune, are you still here?”

Jaune moaned and mumbled in agreement.

“I’m going to remove this spike on the count of three, OK?” there was a hint of anxiety in her voice as she started counting and Jaune braced himself. Jaune screamed as the spike was removed. Blood oozed from the wound and Weiss bandaged it quickly and expertly with a ripped part of her jacket sleeve. “We should find a first aid kit and some real bandages, I mean, I did do a great job but real bandages would be nice.”

 

“How are the others?” Jaune rasped.

“They didn't make it….” her voice trailed off.

A loud and piercing scream echoed around the hallway.


	2. A Surprise

“What was that?” Jaune grunted and tried to stand up and he staggered before crouching.

The screaming continued without stopping for air, it became distorted. Nora and Weiss turned around to see the student that they thought that they were dead. The student was up on their knees and strange limbs morphing out of their limbs. It's eyes, mouth and nose glowed bright orange. Smoke rose from their body. Bones and joints were snapping and being replaced. Nora stood and raised Magnhild. The creature that was once a student rose to its feet and screamed. Nora’s knees twitched and her breath hitched in her throat.

 

“I’ve got your back” Weiss said quietly. Jaune tried to stand and Weiss pushed him down. “you need to rest, Nora and I have this”

Nora nodded silently and Magnhild clicked and creaked as she reloaded. She popped off two warning shots at the feet of the creature’s feet and another scream echoed. The creature took off running and Weiss raised Myrtenaster. The blade hummed and the rounds spun and Weiss took a step back and shot as forward ice coated the ground. Nora looked back and smiled at Jaune. Weiss directed a glyph under Nora and she swung Magnhild smashing into the glyph before rocketing into the creature knocking it backwards. Weiss cued up a few glyphs and slashed at the beast until it clipped her shoulder cutting her. Losing her balance she fell backwards and Nora stepped in taking the final shot. 

Nora stepped back the thing dead on the ground. She panted and looked over to Weiss who was also panting and holding the cut on her arm. “Ya alright?” she called over.

“I’ve been worse, but let's hurry and get to the infirmary, Jaune is going to need some real bandages.” Weiss deadpanned.

“What was that?” Jaune yelled, “That was a student! And then… and then it was that-that beast!”

“I don't know…” Weiss said quietly. She took a few deep breaths and replaced Myrtenaster to it's holster. “Let’s get moving” and she turned down the hallway.

Nora looked over at Jaune sympathetically, and offered a hand which Jaune took. She pulled the injured Jaune to his feet and he staggered and groaned. Nora gently pulled his arm across her shoulders and looked at Jaune sympathetically. He took a shaky step forward and Nora followed in suit. They slowly made it up to where Weiss was standing, impatiently waiting for the other two catch up with her.

The crew walked for what seemed like forever. The building was silent and still and tensions rose as the group approached the infirmary. 

The tiles at their feet were slippery and the whole hall reeked of the sent of copper. Nora felt a wave of anxiety wash over her as she reached the door of the infirmary. The group held their breaths as Weiss pushed open the door and gasped.

A few naked bulbs lit the main room. Blood was streaked across all surfaces, growing more concentrated the closer it got to the back of the room. Although the room was a mess it was what was laying in a pool of blood that caused Weiss to gasp

It was a body...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long. Honestly I kinda forgot about this story. I will try to update more often from now on.


	3. Chaper 3

Nora felt Jaune tremble as he looked at the body lying in front of the group. Jaune leaned away from Nora and vomited on the ground. Nora did her best to hold Jaune up as he continued retching. 

Nora looked up at Weiss, “Who is it?” her voice trembled. 

Weiss walked slowly up to the body and tilted the head. “I-it's Professor Oobleck,” her voice own wavered and she covered her mouth with her hand. “Let's just grab some supplies and leave.” she mumbled. She picked her way around Oobleck and back into the supply closet, grabbed a couple of kits and rejoined Jaune and Nora.

Jaune and Nora slowly turn around and all three leave the infirmary somberly.

The three make their way back from the infirmary a ways before stopping to patch up a bit. Nora was easy, just a few scrapes here and there. Nora helped Weiss wrap some bandages around her shoulder and then stepped aside as Weiss went to work on Jaune.

Nora turned around and watched down the hallway, wincing at Jaune’s groans.

“There,” Weiss clapped her hands together. 

Something grabbed Nora’s attention in the darkness as she looked down the hall. She looked back at Jaune and Weiss, “you guys should head back to the dorms. I’ll keep going to find the others. As soon as I find them I will get you from the dorms”

“But-” Weiss started

“No, shes right. I'm in no condition to walk to the dorms on my own let alone defend fight,” Jaune stated calmly.

Weiss started again but was cut off by a look from Nora. “Let’s go,” she nodded to Nora and she reached out for Jaune and the pair of them trekked away from Nora.

Nora watched the two disappear in the darkness before turning the other way a walking carefully. Her shoes tapped softly on the tile as she walked alone through the familiar halls. The sound of panting echoed around her. The panting wasn’t hers. Something was close.

Her pace quickened. Her heart raced against her chest and her senses switched to high gear. Nora turned the corner and was met with orange light glowing off the walls and floor tiles. She took a deep breath and carefully picked her way down the hallway where a serpent like creature was panting against the wall.

The cracks in it's scales glowed orange and it's jaw was practically unhinged and orange sludge dripped from it's maw to the floor. The serpent’s whole body heaved as it drew huge breaths into it's body. Pearly white fangs gleamed in the minimal light.

Nora’s feet kicked rubble on the floor. It rattled loudly and the beast turned. Nora stepped backwards as the beast stared at her with glowing eyes.

She took a deep breath. Her scrapes ached and she felt clammy. Nora wiped her damp palms on her skirt and took another shaky breath. She let Magnhild hit the tiles of the floor and she straightened up and pulled back her shoulders. The beast before he let out a horrendous screech and Nora’s heart raced.

The reptile turned all the way around to face her and leaned back onto it's hind legs and shot forward. Nora sidestepped the attack and hit the beast as it crumpled into the wall. It's claws scratched on the floor gaining no traction on the smooth surface. Nora swung Magnhild once again landing a heavy blow on the beast’s head. It screeched again and glowing, orange blood flowed from its maw and dripping onto the floor.

The reptile pushed itself off the wall and ran at Nora, but this time she couldn’t escape. She was thrown back into the wall, the force of her fall causing the wall to crumble onto her. Her back and shoulders burned and she pushed the rubble from her lap and staggered to her feet. The room spun around her and she saw the beast rearing back through the blur of her vision. 

Nora sidestepped yet again and swung. The beast hit the wall and parts of the ceiling dropped onto it. Thick blood seeped through the rubble as the beast shuddered and tried to stand coating the tiled floor. Nora wiped her brow and braced herself.

The reptile stood and rushed at Nora as she slammed her hammer into its head. It screamed and shook, orange blood poured from its mouth and nose onto the floor and slopped onto Nora’s shoes. She lifted the hammer and the beast was still for a minute. 

Her heart rose to her throat and she sighed. ‘I did it!’ she thought to herself. She stepped away and the reptile threw its leg at her. Nora tried to step back but her feet slipped on the slick tiles. She fell to the ground and pushed herself back from the beast.

Her back hit a wall and the beast rose up and threw itself forward. Nora kicked out and tried to stop the beast but it caught her leg in its mouth and bit down. She screamed and it echoed in the empty room. Her arms rose on their own and brought Magnhild down on the beast head one last time. 

Pain rippled through her body and the beast before her disintegrated. Nora watched the ceiling and then cast her eyes to her leg. Nora screamed and clamped her hand over her mouth. She breathed shallow quick breaths. Just after her knee her leg was gone. Nora sobbed and tried to steady herself. She lost all hope. This was it. This was the end of the line. Her head swam and the room around her faded.

Nora woke on and off to a feverish body. What felt like smoke choked her lungs and she shivered. She wrote notes to Ren. she couldn’t remember what they said or concentrate enough to read them after they were finished.

After what felt like years she woke to blistering pain. Her body felt so hot and she couldn't breathe. She joints ached and burned. She cried. Tears rolling down her cheek and falling to her chest. Nora’s body was wracked with sobs and she room started to spin again. Her vision blurred and faded.

She was awoken by bright light and voices. Nora tried to shield her eyes from the light but her limbs felt like lead. “Ren” she croaked out.

“Nora?” One voice answered. “Nora, can you come out here?’

“I-I can't” She sobbed pitifully. More light showed across the room and her heart raced. “Ren,” his silhouette cast a long shadow across the room.

He rushed to her side. “Nora?”

She smiled, she wasn't alone. Her arm rose shakily, “Boop…” she touched his nose leaving a streak of blood. 

He leaned down and kissed her softly. “Everything is going to be fine” he murmured.

This could have been, would have been great, but Nora was soon overcome with immense pain. Her lungs stopped moving. She felt like she was melting. Shouts echoed in the background, Ren looked terrified, tears rolled down his cheeks. “It's going to be fine” The cold barrel pressed under her chin. “I promise.”


End file.
